tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Stole those Cookies? transcript
Prologue: The new theme song intro Bob: Hey everybody we got a brand new show today it's The VeggieTales Ultra Show come over and play come on and stay Larry: we're here to solve problems and get letters from young kids who have them Percy: we're all here for The VeggieTales Ultra Show Bob: here we go, off to our vacation house Scene 1: The Veggie friends vacation house Bob: "Hi, kids, and welcome to The VeggieTales Ultra Show, I'm Bob the Tomato," Larry: "and I'm Larry the Cucumber." Bob: "We're hanging around with Jimmy and Jerry, they just baked 67 chocolate fudge cookies in the kitchen oven." Larry: "You know, Bob, all of this playing around sure worked us up a super good appetite." Bob: "You said it, Larry." Pa Grape: "I'll get the napkins." Coach Lunt: "I'll get the chocolate milk cups." Jimmy: "Jerry and I will get the chocolate fudge cookies." Jimmy magically grabs the cookie jar, but he sees 3 of them in there. Junior: "Oh my word," Laura: "what just happened here?" Jimmy: "Who stole the cookies from our cookie jar?" Jerry: "we baked 67 cookies and right now there's only 3 left in there." Jimmy and Jerry look right at Archie who's standing nervously. Archie's Voice: "Zoomy, zoom, zoom, my heart's gone ka-boom." Jimmy: Now who stole the cookies from our cookie jar? Bob, larry, Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie, Albert, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude, Philippe, Tom and Rosey: Archie stole the cookies from our cookie jar Archie: "Who me?" Bob, larry, Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie, Nathan, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude, Philippe, Tom and Rosey: yes you Archie: "But it couldn't have been me, don't any of you remember? we were reading a super good book together as always just this morning." Flashback sequence...... Archie: "And that ends the story about The 3 Little Pigs and the Big Good Wolf, now how 'bout a super wonderful song, everybody?" Khalil: "Okay, go ahead." Archie: The farmer in the dell the farmer in the dell hi ho the merry-o the farmer in the dell Jean Claude: ze farmer takes a wife ze farmer takes a wife hi ho ze merry-o ze farmer takes a wife Coach Lunt: the wife takes a child the wife takes a child hi ho the merry-o the wife takes a child Percy: the child takes a nurse the child takes a nurse hi ho the merry-o the child takes a nurse Jimmy: the cow takes a dog the cow takes a dogs hi ho the merry-o the cow takes a dog Jerry: the dog takes a cat the dog takes a cat hi ho the merry-o the dog takes a cat Buzz-Saw Louie: the cat takes a rat the cat takes a rat hi ho the merry-o the cat takes a rat Nathan: the rat takes the cheese the rat takes the cheese hi ho the merry-o the rat takes the cheese Tom: the cheese stands alone the cheese stands alone hi ho the merry-o the cheese stands alone Rosey: hi ho the merry-o '' ''the cheese stands alone. Archie: "That was wonderful, now let's go get some of Jimmy and Jerry's homemade chocolate fudge cookies." End flashback sequence...... Jimmy: "So you ate almost all of the cookies?" Archie: "No, no, no, no, no, Jimmy, 3 cookies each, that's all we had before, it's only 12." Jerry: "Let's get out a black board and sort this mystery problem all out," Jimmy: "we want the facts." Laura discovers that Khalil found the 1st clue. Laura: "Jimmy, Jerry, Khalil found the 1st clue." Laura shows them dark black tufted hair. Jimmy: "A clue? you call this a clue?" Jerry: "This is a tufted hair," Jimmy: "we just need a scientific approach here." Meanwhile....... Bob: "I couldn't find a black board, so I got a blue board." Percy: "Just the facts, Bob." Bob: "Jimmy, Jerry, how many chocolate fudge cookies did you guys bake?" Jimmy: "67 of them." Bob: "67 chocolate fudge cookies - the 12 of them that we ate = 55 chocolate fudge cookies." Thinking: "Archie didn't do it," Thinking: "but what about Larry? where was he this morning?" Larry: Thinking Zoomy zoom, zoom, my heart's gone ka-boom. Jerry: Now who stole the cookies from our cookie jar? Bob, Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie, Archie, Nathan, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude, Philippe, Tom and Rosey: Larry stole the cookies from our cookie jar Larry: "Who me?" Bob, Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie,Archie, Nathan, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude, Philippe, Tom and Rosey: yes you Larry: "But it couldn't have been me 'cause Bob, Junior, Laura, Lenny and I went grocery shopping together as always." Another flashback sequence...... Bob: "Well, Larry, we sure enjoy grocery shopping with you." Larry: "Thanks a bunch, Bob, this means we can count out how many groceries we got." In Background Bob takes out the 1st grocery item: a baguette. Bob: Number 1, number 1 now my song has just begun with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey '' ''what country folk we be Larry takes out the 2nd grocery item: a full egg carton. Larry: number 2, number 2 rooster crows cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be Bob takes out the 3rd grocery item:peppermint toothpaste. Bob: number 3, number 3 I like you '' ''and you like me with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be Larry takes out the 4th grocery item: muffin and cupcake wrappers. Larry: number 4, number 4 let's keep going there's 1 verse more with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be Bob takes out the 5th and final grocery item: laundry detergent Bob: number 5, number 5 fish in the skillet it's good to be alive with a rum tum taddelum old John Braddelum hey what country folk we be. Larry: "Good job helping us here, kids, I think we deserve at least 1 or 2 or 3 of Jimmy and Jerry's homemade chocolate fudge cookies." Junior: "Sounds good to all of us." End flashback sequence...... Jimmy: "Aha, so it was you after all who ate almost all of the chocolate fudge cookies." Larry: "No wait, come on, you guys, it was Bob, Junior, Laura and the other kids who had 2 of them and I had 2 of them, 2 x 6 =-" Junior: "12, and 12 - 2 = 10 of them." Laura: "Jimmy, Jerry, Khalil found another clue." Jerry: "Now, Laura, in this game, what counts?" Jimmy: "The facts: who's got hand prints this big? and this? it's just a lump of black furs." Palmy walks/hops right over to Bob, Larry and the other Veggie friends. Palmy: "Hello dere, everybody what's happening?" Jimmy: "The fact is, somebody stole the cookies from our cookie jar." Jerry: Thinking "Archie didn't do it, Larry didn't do it, but what about, Palmy?" Palmy: Thinking Zoomy zoom, zoom, my heart's gone kaboom. Jimmy: Now who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? Bob, Larry, Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie, Archie, Nathan, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude, Philippe, Tom and Rosey: Palmy stole the cookies from our cookie jar Palmy: "Who me?" Bob, Larry, Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie,Archie, Nathan, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude, Philippe, Tom and Rosey: yes you Palmy: "No, wait, not me, Lenny was here wid me." Flashback sequence........ Lenny: "Wow, Palmy, look at all of those Hawaiian rocks." Palmy: "Let's count how many rock dere are." Lenny: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 25 Hawaiian rocks." Palmy: "Good, splended, very good, now let's get some of Jimmy and Jerry's homemade chocolate fudge cookies." End flashback sequence....... Palmy: "I had 1 chocolate fudge cookie." Jimmy: "1 chocolate fudge cookie?" Palmy: (muttering) "I had 4 chocolate fudge cookies." Bob and Larry: "What did you say?" Palmy: "I had 4 chocolate fudge cookies, okay? I had 1 chocolate fudge cookie here, I took 3 of dem home wid me, I like to have chocolate fudge cookies wid chocolate chunk ice cream for a dessert special, but dat's still only 4 chocolate fudge cookies." Bob: "Well let me see now, 43 - 4, that makes 39." Laura (off screen): "Jimmy, Jerry." Laura: (showing Jimmy and Jerry a banana peel, not from 1 of the banana neighbors) "Khalil found another clue." Jimmy: "Another clue? Jerry: "another piece of trash litter." Jimmy: Thinking "Hmm, I wonder if we left anybody out." Larry: "Hey, we left somebody out, Principal Nezzer and Coach Lunt from Veggie Town Elementary School, remember them? they were here this morning." Flashback sequence......... Principal Nezzer: "And now, Coach Lunt and I are gonna make this rubber chicken disappear." End flashback sequence...... Jerry: "So they didn't do it and nobody in this house did it," Jimmy: "and we might be running outta suspects," Jimmy and Jerry: "except for-" Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy, Li'l Pea, Tom and Rosey: Thinking Zoomy zoom, zoom, our hearts' gone kaboom. Jimmy and Jerry: Now who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? Bob, Larry, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie, Archie, Nathan, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude and Philippe: you kids stole the cookies from the cookie jar Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy, Li'l Pea, Tom and Rosie: who us? Bob, Larry, Khalil, Buzz-Saw Louie, Archie, Nathan, Pa Grape, Coach Lunt, Principal Nezzer, Jean Claude and Philippe: yes you. Junior: "But how could that have been us, you guys?" Laura: "We were all with you guys when you baked them." Lenny: "This morning, remember?" Flashback sequence..... Jimmy: "Okay, they're nice and baked," Jerry: "be super careful, they're super hot." End flashback sequence...... Larry: "So who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" Jimmy: "Well, Larry, we think it must've been-" Jerry: "a gorilla." Bob looks right out his kitchen window and the mystery's finally solved by itself. Bob: "Hey, you guys were right all along, a gorilla did steal some of the chocolate fudge cookies from the cookie jar." Larry: "Wow, you guys sure did good persevering with your detective work." Nathan: "That's exactly right, you guys, 'cause God wants all of us to persevere and keep up the good work." Bob: "We'll see you next time at my house, and remember, God loves you just the way you are." Bob and Larry: "Goodbye." End Production Credits Category:The VeggieTales Ultra Show season 1 episode scripts